Una chica en el Host Club
by kikiwiix7
Summary: Haruhi es una chica que gracias a sus esfuerzos consiguió una beca en uno de los institutos más privilegiados, Ouran High School. En el cual le obsequian todo, desde sus materiales de estudio hasta su uniforme... en su primer dia se encuentra con un club bastante raro, y por culpa de cierto rubio debe quedarse para ayudar al Host Club. ¿Cómo sera su relación con los Host?.


**Bueno... quize hacer una historia similar al anime pero de otra manera, aunque más anime seria parecida al manga.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes y mi inspiración son pertenecientes a Bisco Hatori._**

**Espero les guste(?)**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de encontrar un sitio vacio para poder estudiar, los ricos pueden ser bastantes ruidosos.

Tiró de su vestido amarillo inconscientemente, aún no se acostumbraba a usarlos... tampoco pensó que el director le regalara todo lo necesario para estudiar alli, aquel era un hombre demasiado generoso...

_"Querida madre en los cielos. Mi instancia aquí por el momento ha sido buena, aún no he hecho amigos y no planeo hacerlo... vine aquí para estudiar, luego socializare con alguien mamá, así como tu siempre quisiste__"._

Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por la gran institución. Logró dar con un salón que aparentemente estaba vacio, no se escuchaba alma presente, "Tercer Salón de Música" decia en una inscripción.

Abrió las puertas para que un montón de petalos llegaran a su cara, junto con una luz segadora en sus ojos... cuando los petalos y la luz cesaron, 6 chicos aparecieron frente a ella...

\- Bienvenida - dijeron todos al unísono.

Los miró de manera neutra, tratando de entender qué es lo que hacian en un lugar como este.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces...

\- Ah ella es la nueva - los pelinaranjas hablaron al unísono, ella los reconoció. Estaban en su misma clase.

\- ¿La conocen Hika-chan, Kao-chan? - preguntó un pequeño "niño", abrazando a su conejito de peluche.

\- Va en nuestra clase pero no ha hablado con nadie si no es para rechazarlos - se encogieron de hombros - Queriamos hablarle pero siempre se nos perdía.

\- Aquí dice que su nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, es la estudiante becada y en efecto, es la compañera de Hikaru y Kaoru - habló un chico azabache, acomodandose sus lentes.

Un rubio se acercó hacia la castaña, le tomó de las manos y acercó su rostro al de ella...

\- Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Haruhi-hime - trató de besar una de sus manos, más ella se soltó de su agarré y se alejó - Soy Tamaki Sou, del 2-A... Y este es el famoso Host Club...

\- Lo siento pero nunca he oído de el - Haruhi le cortó, el rubio sintió una flecha atravesandolo, y deprimido se fue a un rincón del salón.

Las risas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar, se acercaron a la chica y apoyaron sus codos en los hombros de la castaña.

\- Eres genial Haruhi, ¿no es cierto Kaoru?- dijo el gemelo que tenia la voz más gruesa...

\- Muy cierto Hikaru - el gemelo de voz suave respondió, secandose una lágrima.

\- ¿Podrian quitarse? - les preguntó cansada, habian pasado no mas de 5 minutos y ya queria abandonar el lugar.

Ellos hacen lo pedido pero ahora uno de ellos le tomó su mentón y el otro le acariciaba el cabello...

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacen? - suspiro pesadamente, su paciencia se agotaba.

\- Eres muy hermosa Haruhi - ambos le hablaron, les miró confusa, ¿a qué venía eso?

\- ¿Y? - se encogió de hombros - No me considero hermosa y ¿podrian soltarme?

\- ¡Eres aburrida! - chillarón ambos

Le soltaron y se dispuso a irse hasta que Tamaki se dirigia hacia ella corriendo

\- ¡No puedes irte aún Haruhi-hime! - extendió su mano hacia ella, pero no se percató de la velocidad al que iba y terminó empujandola hacia un extravagante jarrón celeste, el cual terminó en el suelo, hecho pedazos, los gemelos fueron a auxiliarle pero cierto rubio pequeño les ganó.

\- ¡Haru-chan! - el pequeño chico se acerca hacia ella preocupado, junto a un azabache muy alto - ¿No te cortaste verdad?

\- Creo que no - dijo mirando sus manos, el chico alto le sujeta una mano y le ayuda a levantarse - Gracias...

\- Él es Takashi Morinozuka, pero dile Mori, yo soy Mitsukuni Haninozuka, dime Honey - su sonrisa era muy tierna, luego apuntó al peluche - Y este es Usa-chan...

\- Ese jarrón iba a ser subastado por 8 millones de yenes - el de lentes volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco cansado.

\- ¿¡8 Millones de yenes!? - gritó sorprendida, como si no hubiera escuchado bien, contó con sus dedos cuantos miles habian en un millón - Sobre lo de pagar esto...

\- No te preocupes Haruhi-hime... ya que yo te empuje, yo pagare la deuda - habló como todo un caballero - Pero a cambio de mi buena generosidad ante ti, debes hacernos un favor a cambio - su actitud cambió un poco.

\- ¿Un favor? - Preguntó, y como respuesta todos los chicos del club asintieron.

\- Nos hace falta personal - dijo Hikaru

\- Y creemos que tu serias perfecta para ese trabajo - sonrió Kaoru

\- ¿Estan bromeando? - Haruhi palidecio

\- No lo hacemos Haru-chan, eres muy bonita, atraeras a un montón de chicos, ¿verdad Takashi? - el azabache asintió.

\- No, lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso - negó freneticamente con las manos

\- Entonces podrias administrar junto a Kyoya - el rubio sonrió - ¿No te molesta verdad?

\- Mientras pagues el jarrón Tamaki - Le dió una mirada fría, el rubio les hizó perder una gran suma de ganancias.

\- Esta bien - suspiró derrotada

\- Haruhi - le llamó Kaoru, asustado

\- ¿Si? - se volteo para mirarlo

\- Tienes un corte en la mejilla - terminó su frase Hikaru - Te llevamos a la enfermeria - dijeron al unísono, le tomaron de las manos y se la llevaron sin decir más...

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Tamaki al verlos alejarse - ¡Los gemelos demoníacos se llevaron Haruhi-hime!

\- Esto se pondra interesante - susurró Kyoya sin prestarle atención al rubio.

**OooOooO**

\- Chicos, ya les dije que es solo un corte - Haruhi trató de calmar a los histericos Hitachiin.

\- ¡Pero esta sangrando! - gritó Hikaru, entrando en pánico

\- ¡Y además la enfermera no se encuentra! - Kaoru estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella rodo los ojos y comenzó a limpiar su herida, luego de desinfectarla puso un parche en su mejilla terminando el trabajo. Hikaru y Kaoru la miraron impresionados

\- ¿Sucede algo? - les preguntó, ya que se habian calmado

\- Nada, no es nada - el duo le sonrió otra vez.

La castaña les miró, luego volteo para mirar la hora, ya debia irse a su hogar.

\- Debo irme, se esta haciendo tarde, gracias por acompañarme - se levanto de la silla, se despidió y tomó rumbo a su hogar.

Los gemelos quedaron mirando el camino que aquella castaña tomó.

\- Ella es... un tanto interesante - el gemelo menor habló primero.

\- Si - fue lo primero que Hikaru dijo - Sera divertido molestarla, ¿no crees?

\- Estoy más que seguro que sera así... nosotros tambien debemos irnos - Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada, dispuestos a irse.

**OooOooO**

Haruhi estaba entrando a su departamento cuando escucha una voz...

\- ¿Papá?, ¿ya llegaste? - pregunta la chica dejando sus cosas en su habitación

\- Si Haruhi-chan, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día? - habló desde la cocina, _"debe estar preparandose un té" _pensó la chica.

\- Fue cansado, pero... tambien fue interesante - se encogió de hombros para saludar adecuadamente a su padre.

* * *

**Si me dejan review continuo la historia, así que si les gusto no se olviden de su review, los leeré con todo gusto :3.**


End file.
